Luna Maximoff (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Luna | Aliases = Luna Amaquelin | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , ; formerly | Relatives = Azur (maternal great-aunt); Mander (maternal great-uncle); Django Maximoff (paternal adoptive grandfather, deceased); Marya Maximoff (paternal adoptive grandmother, deceased); Quelin (maternal grandfather); Ambur Amaquelin (maternal grandmother); Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) (father); Crystalia Amaquelin (Crystal) (mother); Ronan (The Accuser) (step-father); Tuc (half-brother); Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (paternal aunt); Medusalith Amaquelin (Medusa) (maternal aunt); Vision (former uncle, deceased); Blackagar Boltagon (Black Bolt) (uncle/cousin); Thomas Maximoff (cousin, deceased); William Maximoff (cousin, deceased); Ahura Boltagon (cousin); Thomas Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnation of cousin); William Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnation of cousin); Gorgon (cousin); Karnak (cousin); Triton (cousin); Maximus (cousin); Psynapse (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Attilan; formerly R.I.V., Attilan | Gender = Female | Height = 3'10" | Weight = 47 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Gold when using powers)Category:Gold Eyes | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Attilan | Citizenship2 = New Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human/Inhuman hybrid, genetically human; mutated by the Terrigen MistsCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon | Creators = John Byrne | First = Fantastic Four #240 | Quotation = Is this Earth? Why does it smell so bad? | Speaker = Luna Maximoff | QuoteSource = Son of M Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Birth and Childhood Luna Maximoff is the daughter of Quicksilver and Crystal. She was named after the Moon, having been born there. The first child to be born to what at the time was believed to be a mutant and Inhuman, became otherwise known as a so-called "Inmutant" as an Inhomo superior, with the genetic markers denoting these subgroups in humanity supposedly "canceled out" in her, leaving her a seemingly normal human. It would be revealed years later by the High Evolutionary that Quicksilver wasn't a mutant but a mutate he created and disguised a mutant, making Luna a Human/Inhuman hybrid. While Quicksilver, aghast at the thought of having a human daughter, initially sought to expose her to the Inhumans' mutagenic Terrigen Mists, he was talked out of this, secretly by Gorgon and Karnak, who were impersonating Lockjaw to make their point. Decimation Years later, when Luna was six years old, Quicksilver was depowered by the Decimation of mutant-kind. Desperate to get his powers back, he exposed himself to the mists, and subsequently talked Luna into returning to Earth with him, where he exposed her to some collected mist as well, believing this to be a birthright she had thus far been denied. The process was successful, and granted Luna the ability to sense, remove, and alter the emotions of others at will. Luna accompanied Quicksilver on his quest to re-power mutants using the mists, encountering the man they believed to be her grandfather, Magneto. After sensing deep sadness in him, and offering to remove it, Magneto scolded her, saying that she must never tamper with the emotions of others against their will. After Magneto and her father engaged in a vicious argument that turned violent, Quicksilver physically assaulted Magneto before realizing that he should not endanger Luna by keeping her with him, and left her to be retrieved by her mother and the other Inhumans. In Space Luna accompanied the Inhumans when they moved to Hala in order to take up rulership of the Kree Empire. Her father visited the Inhumans on Hala, bringing with him the long lost Terrigen Crystals and claiming that a Skrull impostor had been the one that stole them. While her father was pardoned and forgiven by the Inhumans, including Crystal, Luna told him that she knew he was lying and that while she would keep his secret out of love for him, she could never forgive him for what he had done. Eventually Quicksilver made a full confession on network television about the lies he had told and owned up to his deceptions. Luna was so moved by his actions that she sought him out and the two fully reconciled. Recently, Luna has begun attending classes at the Braddock Academy in England while her mother pursued the Terrigen cloud. | Powers = Aura Vision: Luna can 'see' the feelings of others as colorful auras. These states are represented to her as various cascading colors that she learns to interpret and to change for various effects. Her ability also grants her a number of others that she can utilize with some degree of skill: *'Empathy': Luna is now a full empath able to sense, read, and manipulate the state of nearby beings, including their emotional state, intentions, truthfulness, and mental illness. Because her powers are essentially some kind of visual empathy they are generally limited to her line of sight. When her empathic powers emerged, her blue-colored eyes turned golden. *'Precognition': Her vision abilities grants her a degree of sight into future outcomes, allowing her to predict the actions and behaviors of others. She managed to evenly spar with Karnak by predicting his movements despite him being much faster. *'Mind Control': She can release mental inhibitors from others as she did when she released the mental inhibitors placed by the Pacifiers on Maximus and her cousin, Ahura. *'Telepathic Immunity': Her powers grants her a degree of resistance against intruding thoughts and psychic control, to the point where she could easily repel Maximus' mind control, something only Black Bolt was shown to be able to do at the time through sheer concentration. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = After receiving her powers, Luna had trouble controlling them and wore shades at all times. It appears that she gained enough control of her powers to no longer require them later on. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It was originally believed that Luna was turned into a baseline human when her mutant and Inhuman genes had cancelled each other out; however, with her father's mutant status revealed to be that of a mutate, the true reason why she was believed to have been born a baseline human is unknown. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Maximoff Family Category:Empaths Category:Precogs Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Mind Control